Una nueva tormenta
by luisfe-san
Summary: Naruto ya tiene 42 años, casado con Hinata y con dos hijos... despues de la muerte de sus amigos quienes lucharon por Konoha hace varios años... una nueva tormenta se acerca...


Una nueva tormenta.

Treinta años y medio habían pasado desde que la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja se había teñido completamente de rojo. Treinta años y medio habían pasado desde que un importante hombre había perdido a muchos de sus mejores amigos. Veinte años exactos habían transcurrido desde que ese importante hombre había vuelto a sentirse feliz. Y treinta eran los años desde que comenzó una cosa que podría llamarse paz.

- ¡Padre, padre! – Irrumpió en la oficina un niño de pelo puntiagudo y azul, sus ojos eran celestes y su cuerpo representaba unos doce años – Hoy es un día muy importante, ¿lo recuerdas?

- Pero por supuesto, hoy se cumple un año más desde que me casé con tu madre – dijo aquél hombre de autoridad con una grave, pero a la vez infantil voz - ¿quieres prepararle una sorpresa, Tenshi?

- ¡Sí! – Respondió el niño con un tono demasiado entusiasta – Konohamaru-sensei me ha dado una idea en la academia.

- ¿Y que te dijo Konohamaru esta vez? – preguntó el hombre que yacía tras un escritorio lleno de papeles.

- Me dijo que sería bueno prepararle una cena – respondió Tenshi - ¡mi hermana puede ayudarme!

- Mmm… no es mala idea – respondió el líder de la aldea – ve a la tienda y compra todo lo que necesites. Pero procura de que tu madre no se entere.

- ¡Sí! Iré por mi hermana para que me ayude con las cosas de la tienda – dijo Tenshi acercándose a la puerta de la oficina – a Hinami le encanta ir a la tienda.

- ¿Qué pasa con Hinami? – dijo una mujer de pelo azul y largo entrando a la oficina y sorprendiendo a Tenshi y a su padre.

- ¡Nada, nada, nada! – Dijo el hombre tras el escritorio – Tenshi, no olvides hacer tus deberes.

- ¡No te preocupes, padre, Hinami me ayudará! – dijo el niño con un elevado tono de voz mientras sale corriendo de la oficina.

- Naruto, quería hablarte sobre algo muy importante – dijo la mujer del cabello azul y los ojos blancos una vez que Tenshi estaba lejos.

- ¿De que se trataría, Hinata? – preguntó Naruto ordenando algunos de los papeles.

- Alguien ha atacado al equipo de genins liderado por Choji – dijo Hinata – no tenemos mayor información sobre el motivo por el cual fueron atacados.

- Maldición – dijo Naruto mostrando una increíble cara de preocupación – ya es la segunda vez en la semana, esto me está comenzando a preocupar bastante.

- Me temo que hay una organización secreta para acabar con nuestros ninjas y así debilitar nuestras defensas en caso de una eventual guerra – dijo Hinata.

- También he estado pensando en eso – dijo Naruto juntando sus manos – por nada del mundo desearía que sucediese lo mismo que hace treinta años y medio, aún siento en el alma las muertes de Kiba, Sakura, Lee, Shikamaru, Neji y muchos otros compañeros ninjas.

- Amor, no pienses en esas cosas tan terribles, ellos murieron luchando hasta los últimos segundos de sus vidas por Konoha – dice Hinata acercándose a Naruto – y en especial ese ninja que te enseñó muchas cosas, Kakashi.

- Y todo por la culpa de ese maldito Orochimaru – dijo Naruto apretando los dedos en sus manos – todo por la ambición de poder, todo por envidia, todo por destruir la felicidad de los demás, si tuviera que volver a matarlo, no dudaría ni un segundo.

- Naruto, ya deja de pensar en esos sucesos tan horribles – dijo Hinata acariciando el rubio cabello de Naruto – mejor pensemos en una solución para el problema que nos afecta ahora.

- Nuestra aldea aún está con un gran déficit económico – dijo Naruto concentrándose y analizando la situación – no tenemos ningún equipo disponible para enviar a investigar.

- Tienes razón – dijo Hinata revisando una agenda – para mañana, el equipo cuatro debe escoltar al hijo de un poderoso señor feudal, el equipo seis estará ocupado ayudando en la construcción de una torre y los demás equipos están en misiones más importantes, el equipo que lidera Choji debe continuar con su misión y llegar a la aldea oculta de la cascada.

- ¿Sabes, Hinata? – Dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie – necesito un poco de ejercicio, yo iré a investigar mañana temprano.

- Entonces te acompañaré – dijo Hinata – hace mucho tiempo que no salgo a una misión, además, estaré contigo, así será mucho más fácil encontrar alguna pista.

- Entonces, mañana después que Hinami y Tenshi se vayan a la academia, nos iremos en busca de pistas – dijo Naruto mirando a Hinata a los ojos y luego regalándole un beso muy tierno.

Esa tarde, Tenshi ayudado por su hermana, Hinami, le dedicaron mucho tiempo a la cena para su madre y padre. Juntos fueron a la tienda, compraron todo lo necesario para preparar un delicioso ramen y unas exquisitas nigiri. Para postre, querían hacer un pastel de durazno y chocolate. Hinata no sospechaba nada.

- Hermano, si no nos damos prisa, llegará mamá y no resultará la sorpresa – dijo Hinami, la hermana gemela de Tenshi, ella era de la misma altura que su hermano, su pelo era rubio y largo, como una cascada de miel, sus ojos eran los de su madre, ella había heredado el byakugan por parte de los Hyuga – aún le falta un poco al pastel.

- No te preocupes, Hinami, seguro que nuestro padre la entretendrá un momento – dijo Tenshi mientras alguien comenzaba a tocar la puerta de la casa.

- ¡No! – Exclamó Hinami – Hermano, ¿Qué hacemos? Llegaron antes de lo pensado

- Ve a abrir la puerta, yo me encargaré rápidamente de lo que falta – dijo Tenshi moviéndose rápidamente por toda la cocina y el comedor – trata de distraerlo un momento.

- ¡Sí! – dijo Hinami mientras abría la puerta lentamente – Ho… ¡hola!

- Espero que Hinami sea suficientemente buena distrayéndolos – dijo Tenshi para si mismo. De pronto, un alboroto se armó en la sala de recepción, Hinami gritó y la grave voz de un desconocido se escuchó.

- ¡Cállate, maldita enana, si no quieres morir aquí mismo! – dijo la voz ronca, que sin duda era de un hombre.

- ¡Hermana! – gritó Tenshi mientras que al salir de la cocina, chocaba con un imponente y alto hombre tan duro como una roca y caía violentamente sentado en el suelo

- ¿¡Quién demonios eres tú!? ¡Vete de mi casa! – exclamó Tenshi

- Jajaja, he encontrado otro mocoso insolente aquí – dijo el hombre con el que había chocado Tenshi, tomándolo por el cuello y levantándolo casi hasta el techo de la casa – dime, niñito, ¿dónde está tu padre?

- ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Suéltame, infeliz! – Gritó Tenshi con un ahogado tono de voz debido a que no podía respirar bien - ¡Bájame, maldito!

- Que niño tan insolente – dijo el hombre lanzando violentamente a Tenshi sobre la mesa que con tanto esfuerzo había preparado junto a su hermana – oh, lo siento, no me había dado cuenta que nos habían preparado la cena.

- Hey, Bull, ya es suficiente, larguémonos de aquí – dijo otro hombre desde la puerta de la casa.

- Que aburrido – dijo Bull mirando a Tenshi, quien yacía tirado a un costado de la mesa con toda la comida encima – dile a tu padre, que si quiere volver a ver a su hija viva, abandone el puesto de Hokage.

- Apúrate, te he dicho – dijo el otro hombre – antes que se arme más escándalo aquí.

- De acuerdo, pero no me iré sin ver una gran fogata – dijo Bull formando unos sellos con sus manos y luego, arrojando fuego proveniente de sus manos dejando toda la casa ardiendo en llamas – adiós, niño, procura no morir quemado para que le des a tu papito nuestro recado.

- ¡Infelices, mi padre los matará de un golpe, ya verán! – dijo Tenshi quien, al verse rodeado por las llamas, se vió en la obligación de escapar por una ventana.

Esa tarde, cuando Naruto y Hinata llegaron a casa, y la vieron toda destruida por las llamas, no pudieron evitar llorar. Tenshi les explicó como había sucedido todo.

- Definitivamente, esto no me gusta para nada – dijo Naruto – Hinata, ahora mismo vamos a ir a encontrar a esos desgraciados y salvar a nuestra hija.

- Sí, estoy lista, nunca los perdonaré por haberse metido con mis hijos – dijo Hinata con una evidente ira en sus ojos – ni por haber destruido en tan solo unos segundos lo que nos ha costado construir toda una vida.

- Yo también iré – dijo Tenshi con decisión – no perdonaré que se hayan llevado a mi hermana ni que hayan arruinado la cena que con tanto esmero habíamos preparado para ustedes.

- Por ningún motivo – dijo Hinata – aún no estás preparado para ir a una misión tan peligrosa.

- Pero nada – intervino Naruto – hijo, eres tan testarudo como lo era yo, pero Hinata tiene razón, te quedarás aquí. No queremos que nada malo te pase.

- ¡Ustedes no confían en mi! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas Tenshi y luego comenzó a correr hacia el lado opuesto de sus padres.

- ¡Tenshi! – dijo Hinata disponiéndose a seguirlo, pero Naruto la tomó por el hombro y se lo impidió.

- Déjalo, ya comprenderá solo – dijo Naruto – será mejor que nos vayamos, Hinata.

- Sí – asintió Hinata y ambos comenzaron a saltar de tejado en tejado para llegar más rápido a la salida de la aldea.

Una vez que llegaron a la salida de la aldea, rápidamente comenzaron a buscar pistas sobre los dos hombres que irrumpieron en su casa. Hinata, ayudada por el byakugan, comenzó a tratar de encontrar algún rastro sobre el paradero de los sujetos.

- Ahí hay algo extraño – dijo Hinata – hay una rama que fue quebrada recientemente.

- Dirijámonos hacia allí – dijo Naruto – tenemos que tener cuidado, puede ser una trampa.

Llegaron al lugar donde se encontraba la rama rota. Hinata ocupó el byakugan nuevamente y pudo ver tres personas a la lejanía, eran dos hombres y estaban golpeando brutalmente a una niña.

- Ahí están, Naruto – dijo Hinata – están golpeando a Hinami, apurémonos.

- Malditos mierdas – dijo Naruto enfurecido y comenzando a saltar a toda velocidad por los árboles – ni aunque pidan clemencia, los dejaré vivir, no se lo merecen.

Hinata y Naruto siguieron saltando de árbol en árbol hasta llegar al lugar donde yacían los dos hombres y Hinami, quien tenía su ropa destrozada su cuerpo notablemente maltratado y su boca sangrando.

- Pensé que el gran Naruto, el Hokage de Konoha, no vendría a buscar a su hijita – dijo Bull pateando a Hinami que lucía inconsciente por haber recibido tantos golpes – si querías que algún día tu hija llegase pura y virgen al matrimonio, te informo que eso será imposible, hace mucho tiempo que no probaba carne tan fresca y suave.

- ¡No! ¡Maldito! ¡Te mataré! – dijo Hinata con una incontrolable ira, Naruto nunca la había visto así. Hinata se desplazó rápidamente hacia Bull con la intención de atacarlo. Llevaba su byakugan activado. Pero su ataque se vio frustrado por que el otro hombre se interpuso en su camino y la pateó brutalmente en el vientre lanzándola varios metros hacia atrás.

- ¡Hinata! – Gritó Naruto - ¿¡Por qué hacen esto!? ¡Hablen!

- Primero, abandona el puesto de Hokage – dijo Bull tomando a Hinami y apuntándole el cuello con un kunai.

- Yo, yo, ¡te mataré! – dijo Naruto al momento que notablemente, el Kyubi comenzaba a poseerlo. Naruto había entrenado mucho tiempo para poder controlarlo, pero esta vez, estaba fuera de si.

- Weed, así que este es el famoso poder del Hokage – dijo Bull quién aún sostenía a Hinami – se siente muy poderoso, pero no tanto como el tuyo.

- Lo sé – dijo Weed – lo mataré ahora mismo, antes que se haga más problemático.

Weed comenzó a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con Naruto. El Hokage de Konoha podía esquivar sin dificultad sus golpes, y Weed tampoco se dejaba golpear. Naruto estaba tan furioso que el chakra rojo era visible por cualquier persona, sus uñas habían crecido hasta haberse convertido en las garras de un animal salvaje, un zorro que no estaba dispuesto a que le hicieran daño a los suyos. Sus colmillos también habían crecido, y su rubio cabello estaba como el de un gato que desea pelear. Weed, rápidamente formó unos sellos con sus manos y enfocó a Naruto.

- ¡Graviless no jutsu! – gritó Weed y un resplandor celeste salió de sus manos llegando en seco a Naruto elevándolo por varios metros sobre el suelo. Naruto trataba de redimirse de esa rara técnica moviéndose y lanzando patadas al aire, pero nada sucedía. Aún se mantenía suspendido en el aire – Bull, mata a la esposa de este imbécil.

- Será un placer – dijo Bull golpeando con el puño cerrado la cabeza de Hinami, quien definitivamente cayó inconsciente al suelo, para dirigirse a Hinata que aún no podía recuperarse de esa brutal patada que recibió – Ponte de pie, ramera de cuarta.

- Infeliz – dijo Hinata, quien a duras penas, logró ponerse de pie y reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, abofeteó a Bull.

- Eso me dolió – dijo Bull brindándole un puñetazo en la cara a Hinata – pero no importa, ahora estás viviendo los últimos momentos de tu vida – dicho esto, tomó a Hinata por el cuello y la levantó como lo había hecho con Tenshi – ahora, muere.

Bull sacó de su cinturón un cuchillo inmenso, debía medir unos treinta centímetros, y le dio una estocada mortal en el estómago a Hinata. Tanto fue el dolor que ella sintió, que lo único que pudo hacer fue ahogar un grito en su interior. Bull la lanzó contra un árbol. Hinata chocó violentamente contra aquel grueso árbol y cayó al suelo. De pronto, una rápida figura, tomó a Hinami del suelo y se la llevó.

- ¡Papá! ¿¡Acaso te dejarás vencer por estos desgraciados!? – Gritó Tenshi con Hinami en sus brazos – ¡demuestra que eres el hombre más fuerte de Konoha, demuéstrame que eres el Hokage!

Naruto al oír esas palabras provenir de su hijo, acumuló todo su chakra y lo expulsó por cada uno de sus poros liberándose de la técnica de Weed. A tal extremo llegó su furia, que comenzó a tomar la forma original del Kyubi, nueve colas empezaron a brotarle mientras crecía rápidamente. Su vestimenta se hacía trizas, sus extremidades cambiaban y su cuerpo se cubría de pelaje marrón. Ante la atónita mirada de Bull y Weed, Kyubi rugió, los miró, y con una de las colas tomó uno de los árboles más grandes del bosque y aplastó a Bull tan rápido, que este no pudo reaccionar. Sólo quedaba Weed. Se veía tan pequeño ante el impresionante tamaño de Kyubi, que éste lo devoró de un mordisco. Kyubi estaba libre, después de tantos años, volvía a estar en libertad.

- ¡Papá vuelve a ser tú mismo! – Gritó Tenshi quien aún tenía a Hinami en sus brazos – ¡te necesito, no quiero quedarme solo!

Kyubi al escuchar eso, volvió a la forma de Naruto.

- ¡Hinata! ¡Hinata! ¡HINATA! – gritó Naruto tomando en sus brazos a su esposa con los ojos llenos de lágrimas - ¿puedes oírme?

- Naruto, yo… en este mundo o en cualquier otro, siempre te amaré – dijo Hinata en un susurro – cuida mucho de nuestros hijos – dicho esto, el corazón de Hinata dejó de latir.

- Yo también te amo – dijo Naruto abrazando el cuerpo de Hinata mientras las lágrimas bañaban su rostro completamente – jamás te olvidaré y siempre te amaré.


End file.
